Le cicatrici del tuo amore
by Kylie Aotsuki Vargas
Summary: Es increíble que cada decisión que tomamos nos lleve a cosas maravillosas o incluso a destruirnos, llevándonos a más personas de largo, tanto en nuestros buenos momentos y los malos, acompañen a Luciano Vargas en sus decisiones malas ó buenas y descubran como terminó su historia (Felicest) (itacan2p!)


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, este trabajo es únicamente para su entretenimiento y si es posible dejarles una lección de la vida (=u=)9**

**AU. Todos son humanos tanto los 2p como los 1p, poco canon y más crack XD**

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

**Este fic contiene escenas de violencia e incluso se efectúan escenas de violación, a mi parecer no he sido muy explícita o cruel al describir estas escenas, pero si esto no te gusta o realmente eres sensible a estos temas es mejor que no lo leas, estás advertido, cualquier trauma o remordimiento que este fic te ocasione la autora no se hará responsable, aclarado esto, disfrútenlo (=w=)9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El viento soplaba con fuerza, el cielo estaba teñido de un color rojizo debido al atardecer, todo parecía tranquilo, tan armonioso, sin embargo, en el jardín de una enorme casa austriaca, se encontraba un pequeño niño de al parecer 7 años de edad que estaba llorando, abrazándose a sí mismo, escondiendo su carita en sus rodillas, mientras el viento le revolvía los pelirrojos cabellos en una suave brisa, su ropa se podía ver algo maltratada, también rasgada en ciertas áreas, mientras que sus bracitos estaban llenos de moretones viejos y recientes, nadie más estaba allí, solo él y su dolor, de pronto, de la enorme casa a la que el menor daba la espalda salió un hombre que lucía con mucho porte, utilizaba lentes y su cabello era de color negro rojizo, se quedó por unos momentos mirando al pequeño lamentarse y después de un rato se acercó a él, sentándose a un lado y posando una mano en el hombro de este:

— Lamento haber sido tan duro contigo Luciano, pero tienes que entender que si sigues con ese comportamiento tan infantil, y perdonando a todo el mundo nadie te tomará en serio, y cualquiera podrá jugar con tus emociones, dejándote al último, humillándote, porque así es toda la basura de este mundo, tienes que ser peor que la bazofia de este lugar para que nunca te pisoteen —

El pequeño alzo la vista, un poco más tranquilo al escucharle hablar en ese tono suave y tranquilizador, se podía ver como una de sus mejillas enrojecía y se hinchaba. Ambas mejillas estaban empapadas de saladas lágrimas, y sus ojos se hinchaban de tanto llorar, su padre, al verle en ese estado le abrazó con fuerza, pegando la cabeza del menor a su pecho, acariciándole la espalda para consolarlo y besándole en la frente cuando tuvo la oportunidad:

— Por favor… no me obligues a lastimarte otra vez… —

Finalizó el mayor, meciéndose un poco con Luciano en sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarlo y acallar su llanto, mientras tanto, el pequeño simplemente cerró sus ojitos, grabándose las palabras del austriaco en su mente, marcando su ideología con permanencia…

…

Años después…

Era de noche en las calles de Roma, los suelos de un callejón oculto en las sombras estaban cubiertos por la sangre de los hombres que yacían en el suelo, uno de ellos aún se arrastraba en el ensangrentado lugar hasta llegar a los pies del causante de aquel rojo escenario, Luciano Vargas, quien ahora ya era un joven de 26 años:

— Agh… p-por favor… t-ten piedad —

Suplicaba aquel hombre tendido en el suelo, sujetándose con fuerza al pantalón del pelirrojo, quien le miraba con aquellos fosforescentes ojos magentas, sin decir palabra alguna, apuntó su arma a quien rogaba por un día más de vida, y sin sentir siquiera una pizca de empatía dio dos tiros en la cabeza de este, finalizando por fin con su dolor, terminado su crimen, guardó su arma en la funda que portaba en el cinturón, camino entre los cadáveres, asegurándose de que ninguno estuviese vivo, hasta llegar a su motocicleta carmesí, subió en ella y se marchó del lugar a toda prisa.

De camino a casa, su celular sonó, en la oreja derecha se podía ver que tenía un pinganillo por lo cual simplemente presionó el botón y contestó la llamada

— Ciao… —

— Hola comadreja —

El italiano sonrió al reconocer aquella voz, se trataba del canadiense

— Ah… Andrew, eres tú —

Dijo el italiano con una sonrisa de lado, le encantaba escuchar la voz del canadiense, después de todo tenían una relación más allá del trabajo y debido a que Andrew tenía que pasar tiempo en su país natal "Canadá", no se podían ver tan seguido más que charlar un rato por teléfono, a Luciano le gustaba utilizar cualquier excusa para poder hablar con él

— ¿Hiciste el trabajo que te pedí? —

Preguntó el canadiense, mientras caminaba por los enormes pasillos del aeropuerto, arrastrando una maleta de ruedas y sujetando el celular con la mano libre, en espera de su hermano quien venía en otro vuelo desde Estados Unidos

— Ahora mismo acabo de terminar —

Le contestaba el italiano tratando de no perder la vista del camino, para evitarse un accidente escuchando a lo que decía el otro chico

— ¿Te causaron muchos problemas? —

— Tranquilo, soy bueno en lo que hago —

— Sabía que podía contar contigo comadreja, mañana mismo puedes venir a mi casa por tu pago —

El pelirrojo se emocionó al escuchar aquello, después de tanto tiempo por fin se verían otra vez, se contentó tanto que perdió la vista del camino y casi se estrella contra un auto que le alcanzó a pitar el claxon para alertarle de su presencia, logrando esquivarlo pero eso sí, Luciano no se libró de los insultos del otro italiano.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —

Preguntó preocupado el canadiense pero con un tono serio de voz

— Ah, nada, solo que me distraje un poco, entonces ¿mañana regresas a Italia? —

— Acabo de llegar, estoy en el aeropuerto, mañana podré verte a las siete de la noche en la casa que poseo aquí —

La sonrisa se le borró de inmediato, se puso un poco más serio, incluso al hablar:

— ¿Eh?, pero… ¿Por qué mañana y a esa hora?, ¿no quieres que te vea hoy?, ya sabes, podríamos pasar la noche juntos —

— Lo siento, pero ahora no he venido solo, he venido con mi hermano Allen, y no quiero incomodarle —

Luciano se tornó mucho más serio, aceleró la velocidad de su Vehículo, sin despegar los ojos del camino, ojos en los que se podía ver su decepción

— ¿Incomodarle?... ¿eso soy yo, una molestia? —

Se escuchó un suspiro duradero por parte del rubio, quién después prosiguió con la conversación

— ¡No digas estupideces!, pero no quiero estar con ustedes dos juntos, siempre arruinan el ambiente con su rivalidad, ¿no crees que ya es hora de acabar con ese resentimiento contra él? —

Luciano frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello, en verdad se estaba enojando

— Lo odio… porque sé que antes de conocerme le amabas —

— Eso fue en el pasado, ahora eres tú a quien yo quiero —

— Entonces… ¿nos veremos hoy? —

— Ya te dije que te veré mañana —

— Así que aún prefieres a tu hermano —

— No me manipularás con eso, además no quiero incomodarle, eres muy ruidoso en la cama —

El italiano enrojeció en absoluto, dando un respingo debido a la vergüenza y casi se estrella contra unos botes de basura, reaccionó y terminó esquivándolos

— ¡Mierda!, ¡es que tú eres muy duro conmigo! —

Replico el pelirrojo avergonzado por el comentario, mientras tanto el rubio se burlaba, después de reírse un rato le dijo:

— Te espero entonces mañana a esa hora, ¡bye! —

Después de eso se escuchó que la llamada había sido finalizada, Luciano se desanimó, y ciertamente se había molestado, pero trato de relajarse, después de todo le vería al otro día.

Por fin después de un largo camino, llegó a casa, dejando su moto escondida en el jardín de atrás, entro a la casa, comenzaba a hacer frio, botó su ropa al cesto de la ropa sucia y decidió tomar una ducha, además de que quería limpiarse toda esa sangre, también se relajaría un poco mientras esa agua caliente le mojaba agradablemente, cuando salió de bañarse se preparó para dormir, prendiendo un rato el televisor del cuarto, odiaba tener su casa en silencio total, y mientras se cepillaba los dientes logró escuchar una nota en las noticias que le hizo tomar toda la atención en el televisor viéndolo desde la puerta del baño:

_Se ha cometido un crimen justo hace unas horas donde cinco hombres fueron brutalmente acecinados, y tenemos noticias de un sobreviviente del ataque… nos dicen que se encuentra en estado crítico, lo tendrán bajo terapia intensiva por unos días… _

— Así que ha sobrevivido uno… qué más da, en poco tiempo morirá —

Dijo para sí el italiano despreocupado por aquello, terminó con sus labores nocturnas y se recostó cómodamente en su cama, apagando la lámpara y el televisor, hundiendo su cabeza en los almohadones, mirando la hermosa luna llena desde el ventanal hasta quedar dormido.

…

Había llegado por fin la hora de verse con Andrew, podíamos ver a un Italiano muy aseado y perfumado, vistiendo con un elegante traje color negro y una camisa color vino, está vez había conducido su auto oscuro, lo estacionó como era debido y bajó de él, caminando con seguridad y una deslumbrante sonrisa arrogante dibujada en su rostro hasta llegar a la puerta principal de aquella enorme casa de la cual el propietario era el canadiense, el pelirrojo apretó el botón que activaba el timbre que resonó por toda la casa, no tardó mucho tiempo en ser recibido por el rubio, pues este ya le esperaba, en cuanto la puerta fue abierta, la mirada del italiano se suavizó, nadie podía hacerle perder el control más que Andrew

— ¡Andrew, hasta que nos reunimos otra vez! —

Dijo el italiano en un tono de voz entusiasmado pero a la vez serio, no quería lucir como una adolescente en celo, mientras tanto el canadiense le sonrió

— Adelante, vamos a la sala principal, te daré tu pago —

Luciano entró a la casa, y caminó siguiendo al rubio hasta la sala principal, miraba a su alrededor, buscando alguna señal del hermano de este,

— Am… ¿Qué acaso no venías con Allen? —

— Él tiene asuntos que arreglar hoy en otro sitio —

Una sonrisa se le dibujo al pelirrojo; llegando a la sala, Andrew le ofreció asiento, y este se sentó frente al canadiense en uno de los enormes y mullidos sillones, entre ellos les separaba una mesa de cristal, en donde se encontraba una maleta

— Tal como lo pediste, en efectivo y entregado por mí mismo —

Dijo el canadiense sentado frente a él, sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo y agarrando un encendedor que se encontraba en la mesa junto al cenicero, prendió aquel cigarrillo, observando como el italiano abría la maleta para revisar que el dinero fuera autentico, y fuese la cantidad concordada, todo estaba en orden, Luciano cerró la maleta y se levantó derecho, quitándose el saco del traje y echándolo a un brazo del sillón caminó a donde el canadiense, desabrochando los botones de su camisa, dejando visible la piel de su pecho, se sentó junto al rubio y le arrebato el cigarro de la boca, fumándolo una sola vez para después apagarlo con el cenicero, se sentó de una forma seductora, mirando al otro chico fijamente y con esa sonrisa arrogante que le encanta hacer

— Hace un buen tiempo que no nos vemos, no puedo creer que hayas podido soportar tanto tiempo sin tener sexo, seguramente te has estado saciando con una linda canadiense ¿verdad? —

Andrew quien en todo ese momento le miró con una expresión seria levantó una ceja al escuchar lo último

— Ya te he dicho que no digas estupideces —

— Hum, ahora me arrepiento de haberme portado mal…—

El canadiense se acercó de inmediato tomándolo de la barbilla con brusquedad, mirándolo con un resentimiento profundo

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —

El italiano sonrió mientras le miraba con insolencia, no era que hubiese hecho algo malo simplemente le gustaba provocar a su pareja

— Creo que debes castigarme… —

Andrew ya conocía esa fase masoquista del italiano, sabía que no le había engañado, o al menos prefería creerlo, estaba consciente de que a Luciano le gustaba provocarle para que fuera duro con él, le agarró con fuerza de la muñeca, jalándolo a la habitación que estaba en el piso de arriba, el italiano trato de resistirse, (solo un poco, para ambos esto era como un juego), pero aún y así era llevado con tanta fuerza. Cuando llegaron a la habitación el rubio cerró la puerta y empujo al italiano para que cayera en la cama boca arriba, se puso sobre él y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, desnudándole el pecho y besándolo con desesperación, mientras que Luciano abría las piernas para dejarlo acomodarse sobre él, se removía un poco debajo de su amado mientras que este le desnudaba, y al sentir los besos en sus labios y cuello comenzó a suspirar y liberar unos gemidos suaves y temblorosos, tenía tiempo desde que no se veían, escuchando simplemente sus voces a través del celular

— Ahh ̴ Andrew —

" Te extrañe… "

Pensaba el italiano, no era tan sincero respecto a sus emociones, pero era verdad que le amaba y extrañaba demasiado cada vez que se iba a Canadá y a su vez el canadiense sentía lo mismo, aunque su manera de ambos para demostrarse lo que sentía normalmente era de maneras extrañas o algo violentas, pero entre ellos se entendían muy bien, su relación era buena aunque a veces no lo pareciera o estuviesen peleando.

Desnudó a su uke por completo, mientras él se quitaba la camisa, le pellizcaba los pezones, jugando con ellos, besándolo y mordiendo su cuello para dejarle marcas visibles, dejando en claro a quién pertenecía el pelirrojo quien estaba debajo de él suplicando por ser masturbado, a escondidas trato de hacerlo el mismo pero su plan fue frustrado en cuanto Andrew sintió aquella mano deslizarse entre ambos cuerpos, lo sujeto de la muñeca y colocó esa mano al lado de la cabeza de Luciano,

— No será cuando tú quieras, será hasta que yo diga —

Dijo el rubio mientras le besaba mordiendo sus labios cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad para después introducir su lengua en la boca ajena entrelazándose y jugando con la otra tratando de saborear su aliento

— Nngh… —

Se dejaba hacer mientras disfrutaba del contacto, pronto separaron sus labios en busca de oxígeno, ambos tenían su respiración agitada, Luciano entre abrió los ojos, se le podía ver sonrojado y con un gesto de súplica, miró el bulto en el pantalón de su amado y con una voz agitada dijo

— Quiero probarlo con mi boca —

Su pareja satisfecho por la propuesta sonrió de lado, se levantó pegando la espalda en la pared, desabrochándose el pantalón para poder liberar su palpitante erección, mientras que el pelirrojo se hincó dejando su cara frente a su miembro, alzó la vista por unos momento, notándose sonrojado también apenado, regresó la vista a la erección y la tomo con cuidado acariciándolo un poco

— Es bastante grande, espero me entre toda… —

Besó los testículos y los lamió un poco, lamiendo después por el largo y besando por último la punta, luego lo introdujo en su boca con lentitud, degustando enseguida el amargo sabor haciendo que el canadiense liberara un gemido de alivio al sentir la húmeda cavidad de su novio

— Ahh ̴ —

" ¿Esto está siempre adentro de mí? "

Pensaba mientras comenzaba el vaivén con lentitud, tratando de introducirlo muy adentro de su boca pero no tanto para evitar ahogarse, Andrew no podía contener sus gemidos aunque simplemente permitía que se escucharan tan leves, le sujetó de la cabeza, tratando de marcar su ritmo acoplándolo con el ligero vaivén que estaba realizando, el italiano se dejó llevar a su gusto, aprovechaba la cercanía para acariciar sus caderas y sus piernas, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, mientras que sus papilas degustaban el sabor de la pre-eyaculación del rubio, succionaba un poco de ese líquido que derramaba de su amado, anunciando que pronto se correría, de a poco comenzó a acelerar el vaivén, provocando que Luciano casi se ahogara, sin embargo encontró la forma de acomodarse para evitar eso. No paso mucho tiempo cuando el canadiense comenzó a derramarse en la boca de Luciano quien tragó un poco, se separó para dejarlo derramar en abundancia y evitar el ser ahogado, ambos respiraban con agitación y se miraban fijamente, claro que harían aún más que eso considerando que tenían tanto de no verse; Luciano tenía un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas y su mirada era la de un cachorrito enamorado, con la boca entre abierta, de donde escurría un poco de la semilla de su amado que no había podido tragar

— Per favore… tómame… —

Andrew lo deseaba, quería hacerlo suyo ahora y más con aquella suplica que le había lanzado, lo agarró del brazo para ayudarle a levantarse, echándolo después a la cama nuevamente, abriéndole las piernas, embarro en sus dedos un poco del semen que había entre sus propias piernas y el pecho del pelirrojo, una vez estuvieron lubricados sus dedos los introdujo en el interior de Luciano, haciéndole estremecer, se abría paso a buscar el área más sensible en su interior que por supuesto ya conocía, en cuanto toco aquel punto el moreno lanzo un fuerte gemido estremeciéndose con un poco de fuerza, ladeando después el rostro, sonrojándose y aferrándose a la almohada bajo su cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, preparándose para el "paquete más grande", Andrew se posicionó entre sus piernas, mientras que desde el pecho del pelirrojo ya se podía ver su respiración agitada, El rubio le miró por unos instantes, admirando como reaccionaba ante sus caricias y acciones, no podía evitar el sentirse tan atraído hacia él, como a la vez Luciano amaba existir para su amado canadiense. Sin bacilar entró en él lo más profundo que su estreches le permitía, provocándole un respingo y que echara la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo la boca únicamente para gemir y aferrándose con más fuerza a la almohada

" Ahh!... ha entrado tan profundo en mi interior "

— Ve un poco… ngh… ve un poco más lento, ah, ah, estás muy profundo… —

Suplicaba un poco sudoroso ante el sorpresivo esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para soportar tremenda penetración tan pronto, Andrew hizo caso omiso a las suplicas de su pareja, aunque claro que no quera lastimarlo, por lo que se movió brusco pero no demasiado, besó su cuello mordiéndolo para poder dejar sus marcas, el pelirrojo se estremecía debajo de él, quejándose ante aquellos mordiscos, moviendo las caderas a lo poco que podía para profundizar el contacto, en ese momento el rubio quien suspiraba en la sensible piel de su amado lo sujeto de las caderas, enterrándole las uñas para lograr entrar más en él, cosa que provoco que su uke gimiera con fuerza, y se aferrara a su seme, arañando su espalda debido a su desespero ante el placer que comenzaba a apoderarse de el

" Te extrañe tanto idiota… no vuelvas a dejarme solo tanto tiempo "

Pensaba el italiano pues no era normal hablar esas palabras, para el eran humillantes, no obstante, solo aquella poderosa emoción provocaba que las pensara, en cuanto pudo rodeo al canadiense del cuello con sus brazos para poder besar sus labios con cuidado, profundizando aquel beso, tratando de expresar todo su sentir en esa tierna acción

" ¿Volverás a irte?... ¿me dejaras solo otra vez?... ¿me amarás para siempre? "

Su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos como estos y no le dejaban en paz, era sin duda la persona que más quería y su temor era perderle, en especial por lo que se dedican ambos, sería una tragedia que algo malo sucediese mientras cometían alguna estafa o algún atentado, Luciano mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los movimientos de su amado y como este acariciaba su piel, haciéndole cosquillas llenas de placer, separó sus labios de los contrarios, suspirando, respirando con algo de desespero para tratar de no asfixiarse con la postura que había adoptado, mirando atento aquellas orbes lilas que tanto le gustaban, dejándose someter ante él como si estas le hipnotizaran.

Pasaron toda la noche juntos, dejando sus secretos bajo la luz de la luna que alumbraba desde el ventanal, deseaban en ese momento la noche fuese más larga, para estar más tiempo unidos en aquel acto tan maravilloso, apenas ambos se saciaron, cayeron exhaustos.

A la mañana siguiente la pareja aún se encontraba durmiendo mientras los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación, Andrew dormía boca arriba, sujetando a Luciano entre sus brazos, quien estaba recostado boca abajo sobre el pecho del rubio; Se escuchó que alguien entraba a la residencia se trataba de Allen, apenas regresaba de tratar sus asuntos subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de su hermano, se había percatado que afuera estaba estacionado el auto de Luciano, tocó la puerta con brusquedad, haciendo que el canadiense se despertara de golpe

— Bro… ¿Estas despierto? —

El rubio se levantó como pudo, haciendo al pelirrojo a un lado, dejándolo dormir aún boca abajo en la cama

— Si, espera que ya te abro —

Dijo un poco somnoliento, caminando a donde la puerta para abrirla, en cuanto esta estuvo abierta Allen logró ver al italiano durmiendo en la cama, y a su hermano parado frente a él tal y como dios lo trajo al mundo, el castaño levantó una ceja, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo para después prestar atención a su hermano

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? —

Preguntó Allen con seriedad

— El vino a arreglar unos asuntos —

— Y ¿Esos asuntos terminan en la cama? —

Andrew recargó una mano en el arco de la puerta, la mano libre la colocó en su cintura y agacho la cabeza, suspirando con pesadez

— Al, es suficiente, para ya con esta rivalidad, él ahora está conmigo y tienes que empezar a aceptarlo —

En ese mismo momento, Luciano se despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente, logrando visualizar a su amado parado en la puerta, hablando con el castaño, El pelirrojo sonrió con burla, recargó su codo en la cama y su cabeza en la mano, con la mano libre saludo coquetamente al americano

— Ciao cuñadito, buongiorno mio caro… —

Allen ya tenía la vita sobre el por lo cual únicamente formo una mueca de molestia

— Tks, ese maldito… —

Dijo entre dientes

— Buenos días Lu, espero hayas dormido bien… —

Le dijo el rubio mientras le miraba con seriedad, en verdad que odiaba que estos dos se llevaran tan mal

— Claro que dormí bien, hum que mal que llegaras temprano Al, pensaba divertirme un poco más con Andy —

Finalizaba sus palaras con insolencia

— Comadreja es suficiente —

Interrumpió el canadiense con un tono fuerte de voz, El castaño toco su hombro y dijo tratando de sonar menos molesto que antes

— Tranquilo bro… no pasa nada, ¿me dejarías hablar a solas con él? —

— ¿Qué planeas? —

— No haré nada, solo hablaré con el —

Dijo el americano mirando a Luciano fijamente como una fiera, a lo que Luciano respondió con una mirada insolente

— Bien, simplemente intenten no matarse mientras charlan… —

El canadiense tomó una toalla del armario y salió del lugar

— Iré a tomar un baño… —

Dijo antes de desaparecer del pasillo, El americano entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta, deseando que su hermano no escuchara nada de lo que se iba a hablar, en cuanto al italiano, simplemente le miraba fijamente, esperando a que haría su "cuñadito"

— Ah… ¿y ahora que quieres Allen?, oh… no me digas que vas a tomarme mientras Andy se ducha —

Preguntó marcando un puchero al principio, para después sonreír con arrogancia

— Cállate desgraciado, esa vez fue un error y no volverá a pasar, quiero que te alejes, que nos dejes en paz, tú no mereces a mi hermano —

Respondió cruzado de brazos

— Entiéndelo… el escogió estar conmigo… —

— ¿Estas consiente de que antes que tú estoy yo Lucianito?, si yo le confieso lo que en realidad siento por él, no dudará en dejarte, en especial si le digo por que iniciaste la relación con él, ¿crees que no sé qué lo utilizaste para tu propio beneficio y que le querías matar antes de estar con él? —

— Eso es mentira, además él no te escogería antes que a mí —

— No lo sé, te ha perdonado todas y cada una de tus infidelidades, pero no creo que perdone el que te hayas acostado conmigo, su hermano —

Había logrado borrar la sonrisa segura del italiano

— Tks… no sé de qué hablas…—

— Hablo de que cierto italiano se puso a jugar con los sentimientos de dos hermanitos, lo ames ahora o no, sabes muy bien que el rechaza ese tipo de juegos —

El pelirrojo se tornó nervioso ante aquello, era verdad que antes el canadiense no le importaba, que incluso amaba hacerle daño, pero ahora esto era distinto

— ¿Acaso no tienes cosas mejores que hacer lejos de aquí? —

Pregunto en seco, tratando de librarse de la conversación

— Si… las tengo… pero quiero esperar a que mi hermano termine su ducha, hay cosas importantes que hablar… —

Dijo sonriente, sabía muy bien quién había ganado, colocó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y salió de la habitación dejando a Luciano aún recostado, pero ahora sumamente preocupado.

"Mierda… tengo que cerrarle la boca lo más pronto posible…"

…

Allen Había bajado a la cocina para buscar una lata de cerveza en el refrigerador, mientras esperaba a que su hermano terminara de bañarse, Se encontraba mirando a la ventana recargando una mano en el mueble junto a la estufa, bebiendo lentamente la cerveza cuando su hermano por fin bajo del segundo pisó ya arreglado y peinado

— Al, por fin te encuentro, pensé que se habían ido… —

— ¿Habíamos? —

— Si, no he visto a Luciano tampoco, ¿sabes dónde está? —

Preguntaba Andrew echando un vistazo a las habitaciones conjuntas a la cocina

— No… oye bro, hay algo importante que tenemos que hablar —

El canadiense le miró fijo, prestándole toda su atención, Curioso del tema que se iba a tratar, pero apenas el castaño iba a iniciar su conversación su teléfono celular sonó en su bolsillo, obligándole a responder y dejar de lado lo que iba a decirle a su hermano, tardó un poco en la llamada y al finalizarla regresó a la plática con el rubio

— Lo siento, esto es importante, te lo diré cuando regrese —

El rubio frunció ligeramente el ceño para después reclamar

— Espera, ¿no habías dicho que había algo importante que decirme? —

El americano guardo el celular donde siempre, caminó directo a la puerta de la cocina y volteo la vista a donde su hermano

— No puedo decírtelo y solo irme después, es un tema serio, cuando regrese hablaremos de eso —

El canadiense se recargó en el muro cruzado de brazos

— De acuerdo, ve con cuidado —

— Sí, adiós…—

El americano salió de la residencia y unos minutos después el italiano fue a donde el canadiense, ya estaba vestido, sin embargo no estaba arreglado ni peinado y con las manos ocultas en los bolcillos

— Ahí estas comadreja, ¿que estabas haciendo? —

Le dijo el rubio apenas lo vio entrar a la cocina, a lo que el italiano respondió con una sonrisa

— Nada importante, ¿puedo tomar una ducha? —

— Bien, pero apresúrate para que desayunemos juntos —

— Si mio caro, no tardare —

Salió de la cocina para poder subir de nuevo a la habitación, desde el ventanal podía ver partir al castaño, sonrió de lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos, creyéndose victorioso, pues apenas el americano acelerara la velocidad e intentara detenerse los frenos fallarían, quería que pareciera un accidente, y así lo logro, pero… la verdad nunca se puede mantener oculta.

…

Dos días después…

Luciano estaba sentado en la banca de un parque, leyendo el periódico el cual contenía la siguiente noticia:

_Se han obtenido nuevas noticias acerca del accidente que ocurrió hace dos días, donde un automóvil se estrelló contra un camión de pasajeros, dejando un gran número de heridos y 2 personas en estado de coma incluido el chofer del automóvil._

_En noticias recientes se ha informado que el chofer del automóvil ha despertado y según las investigaciones los frenos se encontraban en mal estado._

Terminó de leer y arrugó el periódico, haciéndolo pelota entre sus manos, arrojándolo al cesto de basura que estaba junto a la banca, Se levantó para marcharse a su casa

"Ese bastardo no debía despertar…"

Refunfuñó un poco cuando estaba caminando por las calles a medio oscurecer, ya a punto de llegar a su hogar, cuando de repente escuchó detrás de él la voz del canadiense llamándole, pero en un tono alto, sonaba realmente molesto

— ¡Luciano! —

El italiano dio un respingo, un tanto preocupado por que le hablase en ese tono de voz pues no le era común escucharlo así, lentamente se dio media vuelta para poder verle bien

El canadiense estaba frunciendo el ceño, respirando con fuerza cual toro enfadado, y con una mirada penetrante, realmente intimidante; Luciano estaba realmente impresionado por ver esa expresión en el rostro de su amado, parecía molesto, frunciendo el ceño de esa manera, formándose una mueca tan extraña en su rostro, sosteniendo en una de sus manos aquel palo de hockey

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —

El pelirrojo retrocedía los pasos ante aquella interrogativa, entrando a un callejón que estaba allí cerca, contemplo que aquella pregunta había sido hecha con un tono de voz tan quebradizo, más que enfadado, su tono de voz delataba que lo que en verdad sentía era dolor, y también, decepción

— Te dije que tenías que acabar con esta rivalidad de una buena vez, si lo hubieras hecho… —

Decía el rubio sintiendo como el dolor en su pecho se acrecentaba cada vez más. El pelirrojo no dejaba de caminar hacia atrás, hasta quedar acorralado con la espalda pegada en el muro

— H-Hey… Andrew —

Interrumpía el italiano con nerviosismo mientras fijaba la vista al palo de Hockey que el otro empuñaba en su mano izquierda, el rubio prosiguió esta vez con un tono más alto, imponiendo su respeto, odiaba ser interrumpido

— Si lo hubieras hecho… —

Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, tragando saliva, tratando de romper el nudo en su garganta

— …Esto no estaría pasando —

El pelirrojo se ponía cada vez más ansioso

" N-No puede ser, él nunca me ha mirado de esa forma "

— Andrew, por favor, cálmate, hablemos de esto cariño —

Dijo tembloroso, tratando de acercarse para acariciar sus mejillas como ya era costumbre, sonriéndole un poco temeroso, queriendo simular que todo estaba bien, Andrew se estremeció al escuchar que le llamara de esa forma, apretando los puños con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y ladeando el rostro, rechinando los dientes

— ¡No me llames así! —

Gritó, levantando al aire su arma para golpear unos cubos de basura que no estaban tan lejos de ellos abollando uno de ellos, haciéndolos caer y ensuciar el resto de la calle, provocando que Luciano temblara de nervios de inmediato, haciendo una mueca de terror, descubriendo por primer vez lo que en verdad era hacer enojar al canadiense

— ¿Por qué me mentiste?, ¿por qué jugaste conmigo? —

El moreno sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espalda, cuando esas palabras fueron expulsadas con tanto dolor

" ¿Qué estás diciendo? "

— ¿De qué me hablas? —

Decidió preguntar, con una sonrisa chueca y temblorosa dibujada en su rostro

— ¡Sabes muy bien de que hablo, se lo que pasó entre tú y mi hermano, se porque empezaste a salir conmigo! —

Sin basilar el contrario replico al borde de las lágrimas, nada le afectaba… nada, pero el de ojos magentas siempre se entrometía, tanto que al final terminaba haciendo daño

— ¡¿Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo?!, ¡sabes que te amo, sabes que en verdad lo hago! —

— ¡Cállate!, ¿qué era lo que en verdad querías desde un principio?, ¿acabar con mi gente y mis negocios?, ¿Dinero?, ¿simple sexo?... y pensar que te preferí antes que a Allen… —

El italiano abrió los ojos como platos, respirado con fuerza mientras sus orbes se humedecían, jamás imagino que decepcionaría de ese modo a su canadiense, en especial, no sabía que el rubio le había preferido en lugar de su hermano de quien en un principio estuvo perdidamente enamorado

— Te perdoné todo, acepté tu pasado, te amé a pesar de cada infidelidad —

Decía mirando directo a las orbes del italiano

— No sabes cuánto me dolió ver que mi hermano casi moría por tus juegos, por tus celos —

— P-Por favor… perdóname —

— ¡Ya no más!, hoy te voy a dar lo que te mereces… —

Luciano se pegó a la pared, llevándose una mano al pecho levantando la vista, mostrando su cara de dolor e impresión al sentir como su corazón se quebraba, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos como su amado levantaba su palo de hockey al aire preparándose para darle el primer golpe, El pelirrojo enfocaba atentamente su mirada ahora a las orbes violáceas de la persona que más amaba y había mantenido a su lado con tanto celo, grabándose en su mente aquella mirada tan dolida, tan decepcionada, no pudo soportar el haberle lastimado de esa forma, mirar sus ojos violetas, solo causaba que se sintiera peor, aquella amarga emoción le dominaba así que mejor decidió cerrar los ojos, suspirando profundo, sintiendo como el primer golpe impactaba justo en su rostro, aturdiéndolo y haciéndolo caer boca abajo en el suelo, de inmediato intentó levantarse, no obstante otro golpe fue dado en su espalda, tumbándolo nuevamente, con rapidez abrió los ojos, tratando de ver que sucedía pero su vista se estaba tornando borrosa por lo que mejor volvió a cerrar los ojos sintiendo otros golpes impactar en su cuerpo, haciéndole gritar y estremecer

"Lo que antes era una suave caricia…"

El dolor lo hacía retorcerse, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza en una mueca de dolor, ante el tremendo dolor su cuerpo empezó a adormecerse, pero eso no significaba que dejara de doler, simplemente le hacía que no reconociera en que parte estaba siendo golpeado

— ¡AGH! —

" Lo que antes era una cálida sonrisa "

Abrió los ojos por un momento, visualizando al canadiense, mirándolo fijo, notando su sufrir al tener que hacerle aquello, al haber sido un simple juguete

— ¡B-BASTA!, ¡DETENTE!, ¡POR FAV…! —

— ¡CÁLLATEEE! —

Se hizo escuchar un gran golpe que provoco que el italo rebotase un poco hasta estrellarse con el muro

— ¡AGH!… mngh… —

" Perdóname por haberte lastimado Andrew…"

Quedó tendido en el suelo, sangrando un poco, escondiendo el rostro entre uno de sus brazos, respirando con dificultad, Andrew le miraba a duras penas, odiando tener que hacerlo, pero el italiano ya había jugado con él a cuanto quiso, manejándolo a su antojo, teniendo el control todo el tiempo, haciendo poco a poco que el estar juntos se complicara y al final terminara de este modo, buscó entre su bolsillo, sacando de allí una pequeña navaja, se acomodó en cunclillas junto al ítalo, le sujetó del cabello para poder levantar su rostro y que este no pudiese evadirle la mirada, el pelirrojo le miraba tembloroso, con la boca entre abierta, tratando de respirar sin tanta agitación, mirando fijamente a los ojos ajenos, notando después la navaja en la mano libre del canadiense

— ¿V-Vas a matarme? —

Preguntó con voz temblorosa con unas delgadas lágrimas escapando de él, más sin embargo le mostraba una mirada ruda, tratando de ocultar sus emociones

— No… te dejare tal marca, que jamás podrás olvidarte de mí… —

Las orbes magentas dejaron escapar completamente las lágrimas, si en un principio eran delgadas estas eran mucho más gruesas, recordaba el pasado en ese momento, notando las diferencias en su mirar, en su hablar, se percataba como era el rubio con las personas que le decepcionaban, lamentaba profundamente haber aparecido en su vida, haber jugado con el tantos años, odiaba haberlo lastimado más de una vez

— P-Perdóname… Andrew… yo te amo…—

El rubio enseguida lo empujó, estampándolo contra el muro, cubriéndole la boca con su mano, acallándolo, derrumbándose internamente al haber escuchado ese "Te amo", la verdad él también lo amaba, pero ya no podía confiar en sus palabras, y ya había soportado suficiente, sentía que esa dulce palabra era un plan elaborado por el ítalo para librarse truco que usaba antes de que su relación fuera más seria, En ese momento Luciano comenzó a sollozar, cerrando los ojos, preparándose para lo que venía, el canadiense estaba realmente dolido de tener que lastimarlo, pero su rabia al ver como el pelirrojo había sido capaz de casi matar a su hermano le dominaba, le desgarró la ropa del torso, dejando al descubierto la piel de su pecho retirando después su mano de la boca de Luciano ya empapada de lágrimas para poder hacer la marca, el pelirrojo mantuvo sus ojos cerrados en todo momento y al poco rato el punzante dolor de las cortadas se hicieron presentes…

— ¡AAAHHHH! —

…

Todo estaba oscuro, su cuerpo dolía demasiado, de a poco abrió los ojos, la luz le lastimaba un poco, miro a su alrededor, tratando de reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba, era su casa, se percató de que su cuerpo estaba bien acomodado y aseado en su cama, incluso tenía la pijama puesta y las heridas más graves estaban vendadas, con trabajo intento levantarse, tratando de combatir con el dolor, apenas recordaba que había pasado, porqué estaba en ese estado, no sabía siquiera cuantos días habían pasado, logro levantarse apenas lo suficiente para quedar sentado, se llevó ambas manos a la frente, inclinando su cabeza, tratando de recordar, lo único que estaba en su cabeza era la mirada de su ex amante tan dolida y como empuñaba la navaja, con ansia y un poco de desespero se levantó de la cama, ignorando el dolor que le dominaba se quedó parado frente al espejo, no lo creería hasta verlo, no podía recordar si en verdad había pasado, desabotonó la camisa del pijama con velocidad, pudo ver que tenía vendas cubriendo la mayor parte de su torso, dejo caer la camisa al suelo, dejándola deslizar por sus brazos, quitó las vendas con cuidado, pues dolía, y quedó estupefacto ante lo que veía en el espejo, una enorme cortada recorría desde el pectoral hasta el ombligo y otra más atravesaba esa misma, unas lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas, dejó caer la venda, dejando la herida expuesta

— ¡Luciano, ¿pero qué haces levantado?, recuéstate, debes descansar!—

Luciano secó sus lágrimas rápidamente y volteó la vista a donde la voz, se trataba de Lutz, quién estaba parado en el marco de la puerta

— Ah… Lutz, ¿cómo fue que termine aquí?... —

Pregunto en un tono serio el italiano, trataba de lucir lo más normal posible, mientras esperaba una respuesta se colocó nuevamente la venda, aunque esta vez un poco más floja que antes, el dolor no le permitía hacerlo mejor.

— No te diré nada hasta que hayas vuelto a la cama, necesitas reposar —

El rubio le sujeto de los hombros y así lo llevó hasta la cama para hacer que se acostara otra vez, Luciano se recostó nuevamente con cuidado.

— Vale, ya me he recostado, ahora cuéntame —

Lutz se sentó a la orilla de la cama, mirándole mientras hablaba con él, notando que el pelirrojo estaba evasivo

— Un panadero te encontró arrastrándote cerca de su tienda, dijo que pensaba llamar a una ambulancia, pero que tú le insististe en que me llamara —

Luciano se llevó la zurda a la frente, y miraba el techo de la habitación, tratando de recordar algo

— Cielos, no recuerdo nada de eso —

Dijo después, cerrando los ojos, forzándose todavía más a recordar algo que le era imposible por el momento

— Tienes que dormir un poco, es normal que no recuerdes nada, debió ser muy fuerte para ti el ataque, cuando te encontré estabas muy alterado, no lo sé, parecías perdido del presente —

El italiano entre abría los ojos, tratando de no dejar escapar alguna lagrima, mirando por unos instantes a su amigo alemán

— ¿Quién fue el que te hizo esto? —

El pelirrojo evadió la mirada al no querer responder esa pregunta, sin embargo no se quedó callado

— No es importante saber quién fue Lutz, y preferiría que me dejaras solo… —

Dijo con un tono pesado de voz, El ojiazul frunció ligeramente el ceño, mirándole atento y hablándole directo

— Pero, alguien debe cuidar de tus heridas —

Luciano se acomodó de costado en la cama, dándole la espalda al alemán, tratando lo más posible de no lastimarse con la nueva postura adoptada, cubriéndose con la cobija, dejando visible únicamente una parte de su cara, desde el pómulo hasta arriba, donde se podía ver como fruncía el ceño en una mueca de enojo o dolor

— Solo vete… hallaré la forma de estar bien… sabes que estas cosas nunca me hicieron caer —

— P-Pero… —

Iba a replicar, pero el italiano le interrumpió casi con molestia mientras cubría por completo su cabeza con las cobijas

— Cállate… es mejor que te vayas antes de que me hagas enojar…—

El rubio se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con atención, notando que el otro no se atrevía a darle la cara, era su amigo, por eso sabía que algo andaba mal, pero también sabía que era mejor no fastidiarle, Se levantó de la cama mientras suspiraba con pesadez

— Bien, pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme —

El italo tardó en responder, y cuando lo hizo su vos se quebraba un poco

— Ten por seguro que lo haré, solo vete ya —

Lutz se dirigió a la puerta y antes de cerrarla para irse le echó un vistazo más a su amigo quien se acomodaba en posición fetal aún cubierto con las cobijas, claro, moviéndose con cuidado para no lastimarse, hizo una expresión desanimada al verle en ese estado, cerró la puerta y se marchó de la residencia. Cuando Luciano por fin se sintió solo se abrazó a sí mismo, comenzando a sollozar, teniendo que soportar tanto el dolor físico como la fuerte punzada que molestaba a su corazón, susurrando entre sus temblorosos gemidos

— Andrew… p-perdóname… —

Pasaron días antes de que Luciano pudiese salir de la habitación o tan siquiera comer algo, se lamentaba y reprochaba a duras penas el haber jugado con la persona que tanto había querido, Lutz iba a su casa cada que podía para procurar que estuviese comiendo bien, o que al menos aún estuviese con vida, el pelirrojo pensaba entonces que hubiese sido mejor dejarlo antes de enamorarse de esa forma, tal vez hubiese sido mejor no haber jugado nunca, era la primera vez que la culpa le carcomía.

…

Meses después…

Luciano estaba durmiendo boca abajo, con el rostro hundido en los almohadones, la cobija le cubría hasta el cuello, su celular estaba sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama, el cual comenzó a sonar y vibrar con fuerza, despertando al pelirrojo, no obstante nunca levanto la cara, únicamente estiró el brazo a donde estaba el teléfono, ladeo la cabeza para contestar y no sonar distorsionado con las almohadas, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonar adormilado

— … Humn… Ciao… —

— Hasta que me contestas —

Dijó Lutz un poco sarcástico

— Ah… Eres tú, ¿Ahora qué quieres? —

— ¿Qué pasó contigo?, de la nada te has hecho tan ermitaño —

— ¿Solo hablas para eso? —

Replicó un poco a lo que el alemán le respondió con seriedad

— Lo siento, no se trata de molestarte, últimamente duermes todo el día y no sales de casa, quería saber si quisieras ir a beber en la noche —

— No quiero —

— ¡Oye!, tienes que salir un poco a que te de él aire por lo menos, además, quizás puedas desahogarte, empiezo a creer que hay algo lastimándote —

Mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras del rubio las orbes del italiano trataban de humedecerse, y dando un suspiro fuerte para ahogar el dolor interrumpió

— Lutz… basta —

No se escuchó nada por parte del ojiazul por unos segundos

— Solo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien —

— De acuerdo… pero solo hoy—

— Vaya, has aceptado, entonces te veré en la noche, estaré esperándote afuera del bar —

El rubio sonaba contento antes de colgar, Luciano estaba un poco temeroso, le gustaba beber, pero no quería delatar quien era el que le había golpeado, después de todo su relación con el canadiense había sido un secreto en todo este tiempo.

Llegando la hora, se presentó un italiano menos descuidado, con la misma sonrisa arrogante que formaba antes de su depresión, aunque respecto a su imponencia se notaba menos poderoso, se sentaron en la barra, pasaron un buen rato bromeando, y charlando de sus viejas anécdotas y una que otra cosa seria, fue hasta el final donde Lutz tocó el tema del que el italiano no quería hablar

— ¿Cómo va la cicatriz, aún duele? —

— Va mejorando, supongo, me he puesto una venda, ayuda a minimizar el dolor, ya me estoy acostumbrando —

Decía un tanto desganado o con pesadez mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida

— Y bien… ¿por fin me dirás quién fue el que te atacó? —

El alemán le miraba fijo, y ante aquello el italiano alzo una ceja para después fruncir el ceño en una mueca de molestia

—Eso no importa…—

— A mí me importa —

El de ojos magentas pareció ponerse un poco ansioso, y evadiendo la mirada mientras rechinaba los dientes dijo

— ¿Qué coño quieres de mí?, ¿por qué te comportas así conmigo? —

El alemán iba a decir algo, pero prefirió callar, miró que el italiano estaba bebiendo más de la cuenta, no le notó tan mareado, pero era mejor detenerle ya, así que colocó una mano sobre la copa, impidiendo a Luciano beber más

— Eh, Luciano, vas a conducir, deja esa copa —

— Tranquilo, esta vez sí será la última —

— Ya es demasiado, ¿Por qué carajo eres tan terco? —

El italiano dejó la copa a un lado y se levantó, tomando su abrigo del asiento, Lutz le miró un poco sorprendido

— ¿Ya te vas? —

— Si no voy a beber ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí —

El ojiazul se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar aquel comentario

— Podrías quedarte a charlar, quiero saber qué pasó contigo, por qué de la nada tu orgullo se hizo añicos —

Luciano apretó los puños, y dándole la espalda al alemán continuó

— No tengo nada que hablar contigo, eres un buen compañero, pero no más que eso, sabes que no confío en nadie y tú no eres la excepción —

Lutz ya no dijo nada, se quedó estático mientras miraba como el otro se marchaba antes de que el lugar se pusiera más tenso.

Se subió a su auto y se mantuvo allí sin hacer nada, quería relajarse, se recargó en su asiento, haciendo que este se inclinase un poco, y colocó un brazo en su frente mientras cerraba los ojos para reflexionar

" Tal vez he sido duro con él… ¿pero que mierda estoy pensando?, no puedo confiar en nadie, no puedo dejar que estos sentimientos alborotados me sigan limitando… debo olvidarme de Andrew… pero ¿cómo? "

Se enderezó nuevamente mientras abría los ojos de golpe, del otro lado de la calle pudo ver a un joven chico caminando sobre la banqueta, su cabello era castaño y aunque mantenía los ojitos cerrados parecía saber por dónde iba, de vez en cuando parecía abrirlos por lo cual pudo notar sus ojos ambarinos, notaba esa tierna forma de caminar, y su inocente expresión en ese fino rostro, y tenía gracia al moverse, pudiera ser que se trataba de un estudiante de preparatoria, quizá sería el alcohol el que perturbaba la mente del pelirrojo, pero la verdad era que le parecía atractivo, y por un momento imagino lo que podría hacer si ese chico estuviese en su cuarto,

" Mierda, necesito sacarme toda esta frustración "

Salió de su auto, necesitaba desquitar su dolor contra alguien, y que mejor que un desconocido como aquel joven, caminó a prisa para alcanzarle, y cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia le habló

— ¡Oye!, ¿qué haces en la calle tan tarde?, ¿acabas de salir del colegio? —

El ojiambar se alteró un poquito, volteo la vista a donde el pelirrojo y con nerviosismo sin detener el paso contestó

— N-No… —

— Tranquilo, mi nombre es Luciano, ¿cómo te llamas? —

Feli trataba de ignorarlo y seguir adelante

— lo siento, pero no debo hablar con usted —

— ¿Ah no?, y ¿por qué? —

Luciano se acercó y le sujetó del hombro volteándolo para que le viera de frente, el menor evadió la mirada, encogiéndose un poco de hombros ante la intimidación, el otro aprovecho para acariciarle la mejilla y recorrer el cuerpo ajeno con una mirada lujuriosa, después de acariciarle la mejilla recorrió su mano al pecho, a lo que el castaño reaccionó dándole un empujón y abriendo los ojos grandes ante la sorpresa mientras retrocedía un poco

— Me está asustando —

Enfadado por el empujón lo sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca y el hombro, arrastrándolo al callejón que estaba a un lado de ellos, forcejeando un poco

— ¿Qué hace?, por favor déjame en paz —

Suplicaba mientras era acorralado en aquel callejón, con la espalda contra el muro y el mayor delante suyo impedido que pudiera moverse o evadirle

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿me tienes miedo? —

Decía Luciano apegándose al cuerpo de Feliciano, acariciando su barbilla y su pecho, abriendo las piernas del ojiambar con uno de sus pies, dejándolo completamente mudo, le sonrió

— Te daré motivos para temerme —

Ante esto Feli estaba completamente paralizado, le miraba con sus orbes ambarinas bien abiertas mientras temblaba, el pelirrojo le acarició la mejilla, y su cabello también, y aspiraba el dulce aroma de su loción

— Anda, vamos, te vas a divertir —

Le susurró al oído, dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello, haciendo que los labios del menor se notaran temblorosos ante el escalofrió que esto le provocó, comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, mordiendo el cuello con algo de fuerza haciendo que por fin el otro gritase

— ¡VE!, SUÉLTAME, AUXILIO! —

Luciano se alteró al escucharle gritar, no quería que les descubrieran, miró a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie les estuviera viendo, y de inmediato lo sujetó con fuerza del brazo y lo torció un poco para lastimarlo y después hacerlo caer, el joven italiano ante esto trató de huir pero no pudo, había caído pecho tierra, intento levantarse, siéndosele imposible, pues su atacante ya estaba encima de él por lo cual comenzó a forcejear tratando de quitárselo de encima mientras aún gritaba por ayuda el pelirrojo molesto por ello lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza azotando su pecho del contrario contra el suelo, debido al dolor acalló sus gritos retorciéndose por unos momentos, Luciano lo miraba atento sonriendo y queriéndose burlar al ver esa reacción, Feliciano intentó huir a gatas, sin embargo el pelirrojo impidió esto agachándose un poco para poder tomarlo de los hombros y girarlo para que quedara boca arriba para después desgarrarle la ropa, rompiendo los botones de la camisa negra, el ojiambar trataba de resistirse, empujándolo sin poder hacer nada, pataleando golpeando su espalda con los puños

— ¡YA BASTA!, ¡DEJA DE MOVERTE! —

Gritó mientras le daba dos cachetadas, dejándolo inmóvil nuevamente, notando que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir y como ladeaba el rostro y cerraba los ojos para no verle

—Así me gusta, quédate quieto y no te haré mucho daño—

Se inclinó lamiendo desde el hombro hasta llegar a su oreja, mientras que con sus manos le sujetaba fuertemente de las muñecas

— P-Per favore… detente, te lo ruego —

Le dijo, mientras que unas delgadas lagrimas escapaban de él, el pelirrojo le miró atento sonriéndole, besando después su cuello haciendo uno que otro chupetón cuando le era posible.

— Ah… ngh… per favore, no —

— Tú no quieres que me detenga, te gusta ¿no es así? —

Le susurró al oído mordiéndole la oreja y lamiéndola, mientras que con la rodilla le estimulaba su miembro, el de ojiambar rechino los dientes mientras se fruncía su ceño ante el llanto, y al sentir como le masturbaban con la rodilla libero un repentino gemido para después continuar

— ¡No!, yo no quiero hacer esto… —

Dijo empezando a sollozar, Luciano le quitó la corbata y lo giro atándole las manos en la espalda con ella y acostándolo boca abajo, dejándolo únicamente con el rabo levantado, rápidamente le bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior desabrochándose después el pantalón, liberando su miembro listo para entrar en él, frotando su erección contra él

— ¡Ve!... —

Exclamó ante la extraña sensación de humedad, el de orbes magentas se posicionó adecuadamente colocando la punta en su entrada, agachándose para susurrarle en el oído:

— ¿Con cuántos has estado? —

El castaño no respondió, simplemente apretó los labios escondiéndose tras su flequillo:

— Me lo imaginé… —

En ese momento entro por fin lastimosamente en él, gimiendo, deleitándose de la estreches que este le brindaba, provocando que el castaño se estremeciera y gimiera ahogadamente ante la dolorosa sensación, pues sentía como la piel se le abría y esa cosa entraba en el sin una pisca de gentileza

—… Eres un virgen —

Las lágrimas de Feliciano derramaron silenciosamente sin contenerse, esto le dolía profundamente, no solo era el hecho de ser violado, sino que esta era su primera vez, y quería que todo hubiese sido diferente… y con otra persona, Luciano dio estocadas limpias y profundas, lastimándolo, casi desgarrándolo por la fuerza que estaba utilizando y no solo eso, el tener las manos atadas le impedía moverse o colocarse en una posición más cómoda, haciendo que el suelo raspase contra su piel

— Ahh… d-detente… me… ah, ah, me duele… —

El pelirrojo beso su cuello y después dio una pequeña mordida en el hombro, provocando una herida, y pronto sus papilas degustaron el sabor a hierro de la sangre

— ¿Detenerme?... ngh… ¿seguro? —

Salió de él rápidamente rosando su interior dolorosamente, esto para poder girarlo y quedaran de frente, logrando ver la triste expresión de Feliciano, lastimándolo al obligarlo a quedar con la espalda sobre sus brazos cayendo todo su peso sobre ellos, entró con velocidad nuevamente con la intención de herirle, Feli cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras se mordía los labios, lastimando su piel, ladeo la cabeza dejando al descubierto su cuello, cosa que Luciano aprovechó para dejar sus marcas, mientras que con las manos pellizcaba los pezones arremetiendo con fuerza en su interior

— Ah… ¿te gusta?... —

El castaño entre abrió los ojos y le miro con tristeza mientras respondía con una voz agitada

— No… ah… ¡déjame ya! —

Le sujetó con fuerza de la barbilla, besando sus labios con desespero, entrelazando su lengua con la ajena, y al separarse el beso era tan profundo que de sus bocas se escuchó un chasquido

— He… preguntado ah!... ¿te gusta? —

Quería resistirse y no decir nada, pero esas orbes tan brillantes en aquel lugar casi oscuro por el anochecer lo atemorizaban y parecieran hipnotizarlo, obligándolo a seguir sus órdenes, tenía la cabeza aún un poco inclinada a un costado, y con los ojos entre abiertos y mirando fijamente los ojos penetrantes de su agresor, susurró

— S-Si… ah… mgh… me gus… ta… Ve~… —

Estaba hundido en el placer ante esa escena y lo sujetó de la barbilla para que no pudiera evadirle, en eso, Feliciano lo miró atento, memorizando la sádica y lasciva mirada de su atacante, quién enseguida le besó nuevamente en un beso profundo, el ojiambar quería que esto terminara ya, Luciano dejó de besarle para mirarlo con detenimiento, tratando de no olvidar la intimidada expresión, adentrándose cada vez más profundo en su interior. No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar la zona más sensible en el interior de Feli, haciéndolo gemir sonoramente al sentir los golpes en tan sensible zona, echando la cabeza para atrás, su erección comenzaba a doler, pues necesitaba ser estimulado

— Per favore… ahh… ngh… d-duele… t-tócame ¡ngha!—

Luciano sonrió ante aquello, se le apegó más para poder besarle el cuello, comenzando a masturbarle con una mano mientras que con la libre acariciaba la cintura, Feli se removía, gimiendo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de imaginar otra cosa, tratando de creer que esto era placentero a pesar de ser doloroso, no tardó en sentir el orgasmo acercándose por lo que liberó unas cuantas gotas del líquido blanco, y el de orbes magentas sin dejar de estimular aquellos puntos se agacho para susurrarle al oído

— No te atrevas… ngh… a correrte antes que yo, o te castigaré —

El menor intentó hacer lo posible, pero fue inevitable

— Ah… n-no… por favor… ngh… yo… me… ¡AHH! —

Hecho la cabeza hacía atrás, cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca para liberar un profundo y duradero gemido, estremeciéndose al sentir el fluido seminal escapando de él, ensuciando ambos vientres, ocasionando que Luciano detuviera sus movimientos, cuando por fin terminó de derramarse, respiraba agitado, dando después unos profundos suspiros para poder regular su respiración y controlar el fuerte palpitar cardiaco, abrió los ojos y miro suplicante al contrario mientras se disculpaba atemorizado

— L-Lo siento… yo no quería… te lo ruego, no me lastimes—

Las lágrimas esta vez salieron a flote junto con un llanto tembloroso, debido al dolor y el miedo que se le había infundido.

El contrario le sonrió con una mirada arrogante, y de inmediato salió de él aún excitado, y antes de ponerse de pie, sujetó al castaño de los cabellos para levantarlo y dejarlo hincado, Luciano se paró adecuadamente, mostrando su miembro frente a la cara del menor, quien lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de confusión

— Me alegra haberte saciado… pero aún falto yo —

Feliciano alzó la vista, notando aquella sonrisa maliciosa y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza

— Recuerda que te lo advertí, ahora debes recibir un castigo… quiero que lo hagas y sabes muy bien de que se trata —

agacho la mirada, pensando por unos momentos, tratando de imaginar que se trataba de otra cosa, pero seamos realistas, esto le era imposible de hacer, cerró los ojos, y lentamente lo introdujo en su boca, con cuidado de no irse de cara al suelo,(con sus manos atadas le era difícil equilibrarse bien), lo sorbió un poco, Luciano movió las caderas, y agarró la cabeza de su presa para moverla al ritmo que le placiera, se deleitaba de aquella escena e incluso podía sentir las cálidas lágrimas mojarle, y los gemidos ahogados fueron lo qué le hicieron llegar a su clímax, derramando su semilla, logrando ensuciar su garganta, el ojiambar en esos momentos se separó de él provocando con aquel movimiento que su rostro, pecho y ropas se mancharan, mientras tocia y escupía aquel amargo liquido intentando al mismo tiempo recuperar un poco de oxígeno, Luciano intentaba regular su respiración al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba la ropa, bajó un poco la vista observando al menor temblar mientras las heridas que habían sido provocadas durante el forcejeo comenzaban a enrojecer

— Lo has hecho bien cariño, recuerda que esto es mejor que no se lo digas a nadie… o sabrán lo sucio que eres —

Feliciano pareciera haber ignorado aquel comentario, lamio sus propios labios, los sentía algo secos, aún percibía ese sabor amargo que sus labios aún mantenían, y con una vos grave y temblorosa susurró aún hincado con la cabeza hacia abajo

— Mis brazos… me duelen… —

Luciano se puso detrás de él, colocándose en cunclillas para poder estar a su altura y soltarle de sus ataduras, después se levantó esta vez caminando hasta quedar bien de frente y darle un empujón con la rodilla para hacerlo caer de espaldas al suelo, en ese momento unas cuantas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer del cielo, y el llanto de Feliciano había enmudecido, puso su pie sobre el semidesnudo pecho de Feli, quien no opuso resistencia, no podía moverse bien, su cuerpo le dolía mucho, El pelirrojo posó la mirada en la del castaño para poder ver atentamente la expresión de dolor que haría al sentir rompérsele las costillas, no obstante algo lo detuvo, Feliciano lo miraba con una expresión de extremo dolor y seriedad, era en cierto modo intimidante, con sus orbes grandes y ambarinas mirándolo fijamente con tal seriedad qué incluso me es difícil de describir, una extraña sensación le perturbó al recordar una expresión parecida por parte del canadiense y con cuidado retiro su pie de aquel dolorido cuerpo

— ¡Mierda! —

Exclamo Luciano presionando su propio pecho con la zurda, huyendo de allí, dejando al menor a su suerte bajo la lluvia que se intensificaba, apenas se cansó de correr se recargó de espaldas en un muro, mirando el oscurecido cielo mientras las gotas de lluvia le empapaban el rostro y le lastimaban los ojos, cerrándolos de inmediato para después agachar la cabeza y abrir los ojos con delicadeza para evitar lastimarlos otra vez los labios le temblaron por el frio, reflexionando bajo la lluvia, llenando su cabeza de dudas

— ¿Qué fue eso?..., he desquitado mi estrés contra él, ¿por qué carajos no me siento bien? —

Estaba acostumbrado a hacer aquellas atrocidades, pero esta vez, sentía otra emoción distinta quizás sería que recordó al canadiense, o quizás esa expresión tan dolida del castaño le había perturbado. Se llevó las frías y temblorosas manos al rostro para cubrir su cara, deslizándose hasta caer de pompas en el húmedo suelo, reflexionando mientras se hundía cada vez más en ese extraño sentimiento, la culpa por segunda vez le estaba corrompiendo, pero lo que más le confundía era que de pequeño le enseñaron que ser de esa manera era lo correcto, entonces… ¿Por qué no se sentía bien?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si lo leyeron hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado y pronto les tendré el segundo capítulo, quiero agradecer a mi amiga Samy quien me dio algunas ideas para desarrollar en esta historia y también quiero dar las gracias a una autora de esta página Tsukiko Braginski quien me apoyó mucho dándome buenos consejos, también con el manejo de Matt a quien decidimos cambiarle el nombre a Andrew para diferenciar, y también me dio ánimos para tener el valor para publicar este fic, les recomiendo que lean algo escrito por ella, gracias y nos estaremos viendo pronto ¡bye! \\(=w=)9**


End file.
